The Devil's Own
by The Darkest Original
Summary: Harry outlives his friends since he can't age or die. He takes up Death's offer to go to a world where he won't be alone. He finds himself in Biloxi, MS as a newly turned vampire. He may have his memories of his old life but he feels like he's missing a crucial piece of information from his new life. He will have to find his way on his own as he tries to make sense of this world.
1. Prologue

**The Devil's Own**

 **By:** The Darkest Original

 **Prologue**

 **Pairing:** _Eventual_ Harry/Demetri and all other pairings will be canon.

 _ **-The Devil's Own-**_

Harry closed his eyes trying to clear his tired mind as he lay on the bed in Potter Manor. He had stayed holed up in the Manor by himself for the past several months refusing any visitors. He had buried the last of his friends. Luna had been the last one and he thought she lived for so long just so he wouldn't lose her company. All he wanted to do was join them in death and see his parents. He was tired damn it and unfortunately there was no reprieve from his never ending life.

Watching his friends get old and start families had killed him. He could never have that since he had broken up with Ginny. It wouldn't be fair on her to be with someone who would forever look seventeen. She understood where he was coming from and found love with Dean Thomas. His friends made him godfather of their children, but it wasn't the same as having a family of his own. Harry guessed that he had never grown up from the orphan who was desperate for any kind of family so that was why he had wanted to start his own. To have at least some kind of family with the woman he loved. To feel like he belonged somewhere. Maybe family wouldn't be the answer but he wanted to feel a part of something. Anything would be better than the crushing loneliness he felt. But the curse of the Deathly Hallows had destroyed his dreams.

"Hello Master," a smooth voice came from across the room. Harry looked up to see the pale face of the only friend he had left in the world. Death did not have a gender but It chose to wear the body of a male in Its late twenties. It had shoulder length midnight hair and shadows seemed to cling to Its very body. Death's eyes were the darkest obsidian and it made Its pale skin glow even more. Today It was wearing a black suit with a silver tie.

"Hullo Death. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Master must remember my job is very time consuming." It cracked a smile at Harry.

He rolled his eyes. "So what brings you here? Not here to come take me to the afterlife are you?" Harry asked hopefully like he did every time Death came to see him.

"Not today, not ever, you know that Master." It said with exasperated patience.

"One could always hope." Harry mumbled sadly flopping back onto the bed. He felt the bed dip as Death sat next to him. Its hand ran through his bird's nest of hair while they sat in silence.

"Master is not happy with his life," Death stated because they both knew It was right.

"No I want to die. I'm so alone!" He whined acting the age he looked.

Death stopped running his fingers through Harry's thick hair. "I have an offer that I will only give you once."

"I'm listening," he said looking into the darkest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"There is nothing here for you in this world, right Master?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then why don't I take you to a new one?"

"Is that even possible?"

Death nodded. "You may find yourself happier than you are here if you choose to take me up on my offer."

"What's the catch?"

"You will be placed in an identity I created for you." It paused before continuing. "But there is no magic in this world so you will be the only one in that world with wizard magic." Death tapped a finger against his chin.

"A world with no magic?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Yes unfortunately. You will still be immortal but different from what you are now. And of course you'll stay the Master of Death that does not change."

"I don't know. Can't you give me a little more information?"

"Eventually you'll find a family for yourself if you are determined enough. And I will give you a gift but I will not tell you what it will be," It held up a hand to stop him from asking. "You'll just have to figure it out for yourself." Death smiled at his disappointed expression.

Harry sat up giving the offer his full attention. There were a few reasons he shouldn't leave his home world for another but there was also two big reasons he was actually considering the crazy idea. He might find his life better there in a different world and there would be others that are immortal like him so he might not be alone anymore. If what Death said was true he could find a family there. He was curious what Death meant by 'finding' one, but knew he would not answer if he asked. It was a big risk but the more he thought on it the more it appealed to him. Harry knew what he was going to choose.

"I'll do it."

Death nodded placing his hands on either side of Harry's head. "I shall see you soon, my Master."

The last thing Harry saw was Death's inhumanly beautiful face before everything went black.

 ** _-The Devil's Own-_**

 **Yes, I am making Harry the brother of Alice. Hence the town and year he will find himself in the next chapter. If you remember Alice lived in Mississippi in an** **a** **sylum** **and if I got it right was turned in 1920.**

 **If you'd like to read more than let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Devil's Own**

 **By:** The Darkest Original

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pairing:** _Eventual_ Harry/Demetri and all other pairings will be canon.

 **Warning:** Blood and Gore. Mention of sensitive topics. You have been warned!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

 ** _-The Devil's Own-_**

When the darkness began to fade away from his mind Harry noticed a few changes already to his person within a few seconds. First, he wasn't breathing, but he felt no burning in his lungs that made him _want_ to breathe. It felt like he had a choice whether to do so or not which was _weird_. He also could hear what sounded like animals a mile away and he knew then he was not human. Like at all. Cursing Death in his head he opened his eyes to see where he currently was. It was pitch black in the forest he found himself in. but Harry could still see everything perfectly. The colors just looked different than what they did during the day. It also did not escape his notice that he was seeing farther than what was possible for a human and everything was startlingly clear for the first time in his life. Yeah he could live with that.

The moment he wanted to stand up he was on his feet at once. So he could add super speed to the list of things that were not normal about him. If he were to be around muggles than he would probably need to hide the fact that he wasn't human. Harry knew he wasn't the only one of his kind since Death said there were other immortals in this new world. He could only assume the supernatural stayed hidden there too just like magicals in the world he had come from.

He ran over to the stream he could hear about half a mile away. It felt like barely ten minutes passed before he was looking at his reflection in the water. It was a little distorted with the water constantly in motion. The first thing he saw that caused a gasp to escape him was the bright crimson eyes staring back at him in shock. The eyes seemed to make Voldemort's eyes seem dull that was how bright they were. Harry wasn't too sure how he felt about them, but he decided it probably wouldn't change though he did wish they weren't so shockingly bright.

Returning his attention back to the image in the water he noticed he was still short much to his ire. It looked like this body wasn't fed much just like his previous one. His hair was still black and messy so that didn't change. Sharp features in his face showing his lack of food from whatever the body he inhabited had been through. Even with the thinner face it didn't detract from his overall beauty. And yes Harry was _inhumanly_ beautiful. There was not one imperfection or blemish anywhere to be seen. He even lost the lightning bolt shape scar he had ever since he was one years old. It faded after the horcrux was destroyed, but it still had been on his forehead the many years he lived in his old life.

Finally, he took in the clothes he was wearing and noticed they were big on him as if they weren't his own. Harry sighed. Even in this new place he still wore other people's clothes. The khakis he wore were baggy and the bottoms were rolled several times. He was also barefoot. The button up red shirt he wore was several sizes to big too. Well it would have to do for now until he could find something else.

Suddenly, the wind shifted blowing the most mouthwatering scent in his direction. Harry didn't realize he was moving towards it he was so consumed with the thirst that was burning in his throat. It was very painful the flames were searing hot on his parched throat, but he knew soon his thirst would be quenched. Rational mind had fled from him only leaving a predator in its wake.

Harry came upon what looked like two male hikers camping in the woods, but he couldn't think of anything but sating his thirst. The first hiker had only a chance to let out a scream before he went in for the kill. His teeth pierced the warm skin of the human's neck and he began to greedily drink his blood. In Harry's strong grip he tore the arm he was holding clean off the human.

He heard crying and begging somewhere behind him, but he was too busy draining the first hiker to really pay attention. Much too soon for Harry to be satisfied the body had no more delicious red nectar for him to drink. He threw the crushed body ten feet away from him before pouncing on the other human. His screams for help the last thing he was able to do. Again Harry's strength gave him trouble because when he held the hiker close to him it caused the fragile man's entire chest to cave in. The sound of organs and bones being squished and broken sounded in the quiet night.

After making sure there was no more blood left in the broken body he pulled away dropping it with a thud on the forest floor. He licked the blood off his fingers, but at the moment he was no longer thirsty. Panting with excitement it took Harry a few minutes before reality came crashing back in. The newly turned vampire was now covered head to toe in blood and guts. Harry probably made a gruesome sight that would surely feature in a horror movie.

It was exactly what he felt complete and utter horror at what he had just done. The only thing that made the situation he now found himself in worse was he couldn't wait to do it again. There were two sides battling out inside him.

The Harry Potter who was a hero in his old life, and the new vampire who was a monster.

He didn't know which side would win. It made Harry wonder if he had done the right thing by choosing to leave behind everything he once knew.

 ** _-The Devil's Own-_**

 _-1922-_

Harry sat on a bench just outside of a theatre in the busy city of Chicago. It was cloudy out and would be all day so he would be able to be outside without fear of sparkling like a diamond in the middle of the city. It sucked having to stay hidden when the sun was out, but at least he didn't burn to death when it was sunny outside. Thankfully his eyes were no longer the bright shade they were when he first woke up to this new life. Slowly over the first year they dulled slightly so they didn't stand out as much. It made it easier to blend in with muggles. They weren't so much a problem during the first year, because he had stayed away from humans unless he was going to feed.

His control seemed to improve after the crazy first year passed. Now he could go three weeks without drinking human blood and he no longer made such a mess as he used to. Harry also came up with two rules he followed religiously now that he was able to hunt without falling into uncontrollable bloodlust. His victims were never children or women. If he was feeling particularly vicious, and only to the worst kinds of criminals, he would use his devastating gift on them. He had only found out about it on accident. When he fed on one of the worst men he had the displeasure of meeting he was so angry his gift came out to play. The man had just brutally raped and murdered a ten year old girl.

The gift Death had given him was the ability to create illusions and not just any illusions they were what people feared most. It was limited to only those kinds of images that he was able to produce. Except there was another gift which tied into it. He was able to induce an overwhelming amount of fear into the victim. So not only did he replace the person's sight and hearing with his illusion but he could heighten their fear. It was a truly terrifying and powerful gift, and since he wasn't sadistic he rarely used it. Only when he felt they deserved it did he use it.

That man needless to say had such a horrible and tortured ending to his life and Harry got revenge for the child and any other victim hurt by the disgusting and vile human. This side to him was new and brought on by his natural instincts. Old Harry Potter hadn't been able to torture anyone even people he felt deserved it like when he tried to crucio Bellatrix at the Ministry.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the person he had been waiting for came to a stop before him. The man had dark brown hair that framed his handsome face. The man looked scruffy compared to Harry's neater form, but the two year old vampire hardly cared knowing it was the life of a nomad.

"Harry!" The older vampire yanked him up into his arms and crushed Harry to his chest.

"Garrett just because I don't need to breathe doesn't mean I like being cut off from it." The black haired teen said below the range of human hearing.

"Sorry, sorry," He said sheepishly putting Harry down onto his feet. "Long time since we've spoken."

The younger vampire had met the patriot about three months after his first year as a vampire. Garrett was actually the first one of his kind he had ever met. It was the brunette who explained the rules to Harry and they became fast friends. They traveled together for two months before going their separate ways. The nomad was the only one so far who knew of his power. Harry had kept his wizard magic a secret from him and the fact that he was from a different world was also something he kept to himself as well. He had found out that though he still had magic, it was now less powerful that it once was. There were even certain things he couldn't accomplish anymore which had depressed him when he first started practicing his magic again.

"It's good to see you too," Harry said smiling up at the much taller man.

"Shall we?" The black haired vampire motioned towards the sidewalk. "I have a place not too far from here. You can clean up a bit there and then we're going out." Harry said excitedly.

"Well as long as you promise to make it a night of fun, I'll make it my treat."

Harry laughed delightedly and he saw Garrett's eyes darken with lust. "Maybe you need help cleaning up, yeah?"

Garrett smirked. "You're the only British I'll ever put up with."

They started walking then at a quick pace. It really had been too long since they last were able to see each other.

 ** _-The Devil's Own-_**

 **I love Garrett.**

 **I'm using movie appearances for most of the lesser known characters so I hope you don't mind. Demetri will be described as how they made the character look like in the movies.**

 **Yes Harry drinks human blood. He doesn't know any other way. You'll just have to wait and see if he stays on the human blood diet.**

 **Whatcha think on this chapter?**


End file.
